


being in love with tsukishima kei

by kontj (kaguol)



Series: hydrangeas [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blurb, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, dumping all the english stuff my english teacher taught us to use to make our works 'pretty', how loving feels like, there's a name for it but i don't remember what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguol/pseuds/kontj
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Series: hydrangeas [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031949
Kudos: 33





	being in love with tsukishima kei

being in love with **tsukishima kei** isn’t pretty. there are no aesthetic dates to beaches in the early morning, or sneaking out of the house to watch the stars. it’s tripping over barbed wires and finding yourself in a field of landmines. it’s afternoons after classes, the two of you sitting on his couch, saying nothing as you devour take out. it’s nights underneath the canopy of glow in the dark stars, his voice raspy in your ear as he reprimands you for the seventh time that you should go to sleep, but he’s the one still on the line, trying to hide his yawns. his tongue is sharp, but you want nothing more than to feel it against yours. he is a snake poised to strike, venom dripping down his fangs while you stare at him with only adoration. you know he loves you, yet you also know he’s afraid. you are content with what you can get, for though his hands are rough, there is a gentleness in his touch that is reserved only for the rare moments of intimacy. you wait, taking the brunt of his insults, taking each one and peeling it away until you find what he really means. _dumbass_ , he says, but he stares at you like you hung the moon for him. _you’re so annoying_ , he huffs, but his grip on you tightens, nose nuzzling into your neck. _i know_ , he replies, lips pulled in a smirk, and you know he’s been waiting a while to deliver that god-awful star wars joke. but you hear the thundering of his chest, and you catch the warmth of his cheeks as you press your lips against it. 

being in love with tsukishima kei isn’t pretty, but you wouldn’t trade his heart for all the pretty things in the world.


End file.
